


Lapdance

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edeleth, F/F, Lapdance, Vaginal Fingering, dancer outfit baby, dancer!Edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Edelgard wasn’t wearing her usual clothes.In fact, she was wearing a very revealing dress, one that left one of her legs completely exposed. Byleth stared upwards, only to notice how the dress seemed to reveal Edelgard’s chest more, her shoulders and arms completely exposed apart from a couple of golden bracelets on her wrists. Her dress’s straps seemed to be attached to a gold collar in her neck, and her hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail.Her wife was dressed from head to toes in a dancer’s outfit, like the dancers at the Opera that performed more adult oriented plays…and Byleth was bursting with lust at the sight.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	Lapdance

**Author's Note:**

> What if dancer El...dancing? (This isn't even a dance but who cares).  
> I'm so tired tonight but the dancer El energy made me gather up all my strenght to finish this, and it was nice to take some stuff off my mind while writing pure smut.
> 
> Anyway, this one is Brad's fault because I stole Brad's idea. Follow Brad on Twitter @Edelussy guys!

Byleth knocked on the door to her wife’s study.  
Usually she waited for Edelgard to finish her work and leave the study, so that they could spend time together. But this evening had been different.  
For one, her wife stayed in until late.  
That wasn’t rare and on itself, it didn’t peak much curiosity in Byleth. Her wife’s work was important, after all, so she’d need more time to finish it on occasion.  
What did peak Byleth’s curiosity, however, was a messenger sent to her who told her that Edelgard required her presence in her study room. When Byleth asked why, the servant merely shrugged as she didn’t know either, and was asked to only tell Byleth that her wife wanted to see her there. So Byleth complied.

“Byleth? Is that you?” Byleth heard Edelgard ask her from the other side of the door, and Byleth immediately replied with “yes.”

But when Byleth tried to open the door, she noticed it was locked.  
Strange.

“Are you alone?” she heard Edelgard ask again, and Byleth could sense that something was up.

And Byleth had the faintest idea of what it might be.

“Yes. All alone” Byleth confirmed, and she noticed the door slowly open.

Byleth went inside, only to see Edelgard hide behind the door. And as soon as she set eyes one her wife, Byleth could see why she hid.

“Hello, love” Edelgard greeted her as she locked the door behind Byleth, but Byleth barely noticed as she stared at her wife with her mouth slightly agape and her cheeks slightly red.

Edelgard wasn’t wearing her usual clothes.  
In fact, she was wearing a very revealing dress, one that left one of her legs completely exposed. Byleth stared upwards, only to notice how the dress seemed to reveal Edelgard’s chest more, her shoulders and arms completely exposed apart from a couple of golden bracelets on her wrists. Her dress’s straps seemed to be attached to a gold collar in her neck, and her hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail.  
Her wife was dressed from head to toes in a dancer’s outfit, like the dancers at the Opera that performed more adult oriented plays…and Byleth was bursting with lust at the sight.  
Edelgard merely laughed at her wife’s reaction, placing one finger over her wife’s still open mouth.

“You better compose yourself and close your mouth, before one of my fingers accidentally slips inside” Edelgard purred, and that tease seemed to bring Byleth back down to earth.

Byleth leaned forward to grab her wife and kiss her, but Edelgard lifted her hands to Byleth’s shoulders to hold her in place.

“Ah, love, I can’t let you do that just yet…” Edelgard purred again, “I might have dressed up to be your eye candy, but you’re still my good girl, isn’t that so?”

Byleth was only able to stutter a pathetic “yes, El” as she became more aroused with each passing minute, the frustration of having to keep her hands off of her beautiful wife only increasing but still not daring to disobey her.

“Perfect” Edelgard murmured, as she took Byleth by her hand to lead her. She guided her wife to her own desk, making Byleth sit on her chair as she loomed over her. She made her wife sit down, and trapped her as Byleth stared up at her. Slowly, Edelgard’s hands roamed over Byleth’s body over her clothes, from her sides to her stomach and finally, to cup her face as she made her wife lock eyes with her.

“You’ll be good as I dance for you, won’t you, my Byleth?”

“Yes, El” was the only thing that Byleth could moan before Edelgard bent down to clash her lips against hers.

“Good girl…I hope this dance makes you happy, my love” Edelgard let out in between kisses, before she pulled away and left Byleth absolutely breathless and begging for more;

“El…please…”

“In due time, my love” Edelgard laughed, and then Byleth saw her pull away. Only for Edelgard to start moving her hips, as her hands played with her dress, threatening to show more than her leg.

Byleth watched completely mesmerized as she grew wetter, her eyes following Edelgard’s movements. When Edelgard’s fingers finally revealed her to be bare under her dress, Byleth’s heart stopped for a moment.  
She caught a glimpse of Edelgard’s wet sex, and then it was covered by dress again.

“You want to eat me, don’t you?” Edelgard teased, “I know you love to.”

“I do, El. Please, let me touch you” Byleth desperately begged, but Edelgard shook her head.

“Not yet, my love.”

With those words, Edelgard climbed on top of Byleth’s lap, humping her legs slightly as she leaned in closer. Byleth failed to suppress a moan, and her wife took it as a sign that she was enjoying the teasing. So Edelgard decided to hump Byleth’s lap again, her hips moving rhythmically as if she was dancing on Byleth’s lap. As she moved on top of Byleth, her hands travelled to Byleth’s chest, undoing the straps of her armor to toss it aside before Edelgard worked on undressing Byleth’s shirt.  
Byleth let her, completely mesmerized by Edelgard’s movements on her lap. She barely noticed Edelgard pull her shirt up and reveal her breasts for her to touch, as her gaze fixated on Edelgard’s wet sex sliding over her tights.  
Soon, Edelgard was humping a topless Byleth, her hands playing with Byleth’s chest as Byleth watched her intensely. Byleth reclined slightly on the chair, and Edelgard bent down to leave a trail of kisses on Byleth’s neck, her hips still finding sweet friction on Byleth’s lap as her hands roamed Byleth’s upper body.

“El…” Byleth moaned, almost in protest.

And Edelgard understood what she wanted.

Without pulling away from Byleth’s neck, Edelgard’s hand found its way inside Byleth’s shorts, her fingers pushing inside her wife. And Byleth moaned to thank her, her noises only increasing in volume as Edelgard’s fingers touched her deeper and faster. Byleth kept moaning her wife’s name until she came on her hand.  
Edelgard took her hand out of Byleth, wetness coating the tip of her fingers. She took them to her mouth as Byleth watched, licking them clean as she teased her wife more and more with slow and deliberate strokes of her tongue.

“You want to eat as well?” Edelgard joked as she saw Byleth lick her lips, her eyes still fixated on Edelgard’s mouth.

As Byleth nodded, Edelgard finally removed herself from her lap, leaving a trail of her own wetness dripping from her sex into Byleth’s lap, with a small wet spot where she rubbed herself over Byleth’s tights.  
Carefully, Edelgard walked back a few steps until her back hit the desk’s edge. And she sat on top of her own desk, her legs spreading as her hand moved the dress away, revealing her very wet sex to Byleth. And inviting her to eat her out.

“Now you can touch me” Edelgard purred, and Byleth practically jumped out of the chair to finally dig in, her tongue wasting no time in licking her wife’s wet labia and thighs before it slipped inside her.  
As Edelgard firmly held Byleth’s head in place as her wife ate her out, she couldn’t help feeling ever so thankful.  
Next time they met, she’d have to find a way thank Manuela for getting her one of these dresses from the Mittlefrank Opera, and also for being very discreet about it. But, of course, she’d leave out the reasons as to why she wanted one to be made for her, along with one for her wife that she was yet to offer Byleth.


End file.
